how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/sbus/char
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / sbus / char ---- Misc Linux/SPARC drivers *'Option:' SUN_OPENPROMIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) /dev/openprom device support **: This driver provides user programs with an interface to the SPARC PROM device tree. The driver implements a SunOS-compatible interface and a NetBSD-compatible interface. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called openprom. **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' SUN_MOSTEK_RTC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Mostek real time clock support **: The Mostek RTC chip is used on all known Sun computers except some JavaStations. For a JavaStation you need to say Y both here and to "Enhanced Real Time Clock Support". **: Say Y here unless you are building a special purpose kernel. *'Option:' OBP_FLASH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) OBP Flash Device support **depends on SPARC64 **: The OpenBoot PROM on Ultra systems is flashable. If you want to be able to upgrade the OBP firmware, say Y here. *'Option:' SUN_BPP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Bidirectional parallel port support (OBSOLETE) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL **: Say Y here to support Sun's obsolete variant of IEEE1284 bidirectional parallel port protocol as /dev/bppX. Can be built on x86 machines. *'Option:' SUN_VIDEOPIX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Videopix Frame Grabber (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL && (BROKEN || !64BIT) **: Say Y here to support the Videopix Frame Grabber from Sun Microsystems, commonly found on SPARCstations. This card, which is based on the Phillips SAA9051, can handle NTSC and PAL/SECAM and SVIDEO signals. *'Option:' SUN_AURORA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Aurora Multiboard 1600se (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL && BROKEN **: The Aurora Multiboard is a multi-port high-speed serial controller. If you have one of these, say Y. *'Option:' TADPOLE_TS102_UCTRL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Tadpole TS102 Microcontroller support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL && SPARC32 **: Say Y here to directly support the TS102 Microcontroller interface on the Tadpole Sparcbook 3. This device handles power-management events, and can also notice the attachment/detachment of external monitors and mice. *'Option:' SUN_JSFLASH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) JavaStation OS Flash SIMM (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL && SPARC32 **: If you say Y here, you will be able to boot from your JavaStation's Flash memory. *'Option:' BBC_I2C **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) UltraSPARC-III bootbus i2c controller driver **depends on PCI && SPARC64 **: The BBC devices on the UltraSPARC III have two I2C controllers. The first I2C controller connects mainly to configuration PROMs (NVRAM, CPU configuration, DIMM types, etc.). The second I2C controller connects to environmental control devices such as fans and temperature sensors. The second controller also connects to the smartcard reader, if present. Say Y to enable support for these. *'Option:' ENVCTRL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) SUNW, envctrl support **depends on PCI && SPARC64 **: Kernel support for temperature and fan monitoring on Sun SME machines. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called envctrl. *'Option:' DISPLAY7SEG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) 7-Segment Display support **depends on PCI && SPARC64 **: This is the driver for the 7-segment display and LED present on Sun Microsystems CompactPCI models CP1400 and CP1500. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called display7seg. **: If you do not have a CompactPCI model CP1400 or CP1500, or another UltraSPARC-IIi-cEngine boardset with a 7-segment display, you should say N to this option. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux